In diagnosis based on a tissue sample image of a biological tissue, a region of cancer cells is selected, and the number of the cancer cells is counted. For example, in the patent document 1, information on a tumor region is acquired based on a HE-stained image, and this information is aligned with an IHC-stained image, and thus, a tumor region in the IHC-stained image is specified.